Contemplaciones del Día Después
by Luls
Summary: Hermione tuvo mucho en qué pensar luego de despertar esa mañana. Oneshot, Dramione.


**N/A: **_post DH, no compatible con el epílogo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews, por favor._

**Disclaimer: **_t__odo lo que reconozcan le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**_Contemplaciones del Día Después_**

**--**

En el mismo momento en el que Hermione cayó en la cuenta de que tenía uno de los peores dolores de cabeza que jamás había experimentado, notó también que esas sábanas no eran suyas. Eran mucho más suaves y cómodas. En el momento en que abrió los ojos, ratificó que, efectivamente, aquella no era su casa, aquella no era su cama, y aquellas no eran sus sábanas. Y sólo luego de que hiciera un recuento interno de los medicamentos que guardaba en su cartera (porque debía tener una aspirina, las guardaba para momentos como aquél) tomó conciencia del peso que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

Un peso sobre su abdomen lateral. Un peso fácilmente identificable como un brazo.

En situaciones como aquella Hermione recordaba la vez en la que Moody le había dicho que se desenvolvía bien en condiciones límites, y la confianza que tenía en su antiguo mentor se veía entonces reducida.

Cuidando de no moverse más de lo necesario (es decir, apenas subir y bajar el tórax al respirar), Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de recordar. Un bar. Música. _Whisky._

-Sólo una vez en la vida cumples veintitrés años –le había dicho George antes de pasarle su quinto vaso. Demonios. Ahora era tan claro lo que aquel pelirrojo intentaba hacer, ahora que no tenía otros cuatro vasos ya encima y haciéndole efecto.

Pero no, pensó Hermione mientras con cuidado abría un ojo y le echaba una mirada al brazo que la rodeaba. No era el brazo de George. No era el brazo de ningún Weasley. Por lo menos era un brazo de hombre, se consoló. Había escuchado demasiadas historias incómodas de oír de boca de Parvaty y Lavender en las raras ocasiones en las que se encontraban (historias que, curiosamente, siempre intentaban contar cuando había algún espécimen masculino a la escucha).

-Te aseguro que esta noche te irás a la cama con algún macho –había dicho Ginny luego de ayudar a Hermione a escoger su atuendo. Hermione debió esforzarse para no resoplar. Un macho sin identidad definida y con un brazo que hacía las veces de prensa era lo último que Hermione quería como regalo de cumpleaños.

Pero entonces… ¿Qué era lo que la hacía sentirse tan bien? No sabía cómo explicarlo. Era la sensación que uno tiene cuando recién se levanta y sabe que el día anterior pasó algo maravilloso, pero no puede recordar qué. Aunque, al mismo tiempo, era todo lo contrario. Había algo que tendría que angustiarla.

De repente y de la nada le llegó a la cabeza una imagen de Draco Malfoy, sudado y despeinado, recostado encima de ella, mirándola con ojos oscuros y murmurando algo acerca del desayuno.

Hermione abrió los ojos de golpe y se quedó a la mitad de exhalar el aire que había en sus pulmones. Y allí estaban los recuerdos. Draco Malfoy acercándose a su mesa, Draco Malfoy, saludando a Harry, Draco Malfoy mirándola de reojo, Draco Malfoy comprándole su sexto whisky, Draco Malfoy invitándola a bailar, Draco Malfoy susurrando en su oído que le gustaría mostrarle su apartamento.

¡Gah! Y _ella_ respondiendo que sí. ¡Que sí! Y ninguno de sus amigos intentando detenerla. Súbitamente, la perspectiva de que ese fuera el brazo de George Weasley era muy tentadora.

* * *

Aquello era, sin temor a equivocarse o sonar exagerada, lo peor que le había pasado en toda su vida. Ginny diría: _"Al menos tienes algo que contar en las cenas de los viernes"_. Al demonio con las cenas de los viernes. No había nada positivo que rescatar de esa situación, se dijo Hermione mientras salía de debajo de aquel _maldito_ brazo con el mayor cuidado posible. Lo único que le faltaba era que Draco se despertara e intentara demandarla por allanamiento de propiedad privada. Y no es que le faltaran motivos; aquel lugar era hermosísimo.

Huh. Le daba asco oírse en su propia cabeza.

Lo _peor _que le había pasado en su vida, sin duda. Bueno… quizás iba en segundo lugar, justo atrás de todo ese asunto de… Voldemort y eso.

Se sintió extrañamente 007 mientras rodaba por el colchón y se deslizaba hacia el suelo de parqué (y qué brillante que estaba. Se preguntó si sería hora de pulir otra vez el de su propia casa, y de inmediato se sintió ridícula por preocuparse por eso). Sólo un par de segundos se quedó allí arrodillada, con la cabeza a nivel de la nariz por sobre el colchón, las manos sosteniéndose a los bordes por una especie de apoyo, los labios apretados, y observó.

En realidad quería asegurarse de que el dueño de casa no se hubiera despertado ante el repentino movimiento de la invitada, pero la invitada no había contado con que el dueño de casa fuera tan agradable de mirar mientras dormía.

La memoria de una mente ebria, pensó Hermione con amargura, poniéndose de pie, no le hacía justicia. Aunque prácticamente hubiera regalado su varita por ver a Draco Malfoy babear, cosa que no ocurrió ni en esta galaxia ni en ninguna otra muy, muy lejana.

¿Y dónde es que _estaba_ su varita? Hermione puso una cara de sufrimiento que nadie pudo ver mientras volvía a lamentar la existencia de aquello llamado alcohol. Se juró que nunca volvería a beber. No después de que la bebida la había llevado a la segunda peor cosa que jamás le había pasado.

Aunque… volar en dragón había sido muy_, muy_ feo. Quizá aquello, al fin y al cabo, debía ocupar el tercer lugar. Oh. Mejor el cuarto, porque el lomo de Buckbeak tampoco había sido nada memorable en el buen sentido.

Sabía que no había porqué, pero el encontrarse desnuda la llenó de una nueva oleada de arrepentimiento y decepción propia. Y de repente se sentía tan inmadura, estando allí de pie y sin ropa sobre un piso tan brillante, en una habitación decorada de forma tan elegante y… adulta. Hermione siempre había creído que uno podía decir mucho de una persona al ver su hábitat. Pues bien, se podría decir mucho de Draco Malfoy luego de ver aquel dormitorio, aunque estaba convencida de que la mayoría sería falso.

En su defensa, podía afirmar que esa era la primera vez que algo como aquello le pasaba. Habían pasado veintitrés años libres de incidentes desagradables como aquel. Por otro lado, el primero de ellos (con suerte el último) había sido con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Sí, definitivamente, la cuarta peor cosa que le había ocurrido en su vida.

Bueeeeno… tal vez la quinta, si se tenía en cuenta la ocasión en la que se transformó en una especie de gato en su segundo año en Hogwarts. Agh. Mejor la sexta, ya que había que tener en consideración lo horrible que había sido convertirse en Bellatrix Lestrange.

Andando en puntas de pie, Hermione cruzó la gran habitación tras avistar su sostén sobre un sillón. Se sintió sonrojar al advertir que no recordaba cómo podía ser que hubiera terminado allí, y el color en sus mejillas empeoró al ver el pequeño vestido negro que había usado la noche anterior rasgado a la altura del escote. No se sintió mejor cuando encontró uno de sus zapatos bajo la camisa de Draco, a la cual le faltaban todos los botones.

Hermione tragó en seco y se pasó una mano cansada por la frente cuando le llegó una punzada de dolor. Debía encontrar su bolso y buscar una aspirina. Aquello se había convertido en su prioridad número uno del momento. Alzó la vista y notó un espejo de marco labrado colgado en la pared, justo delante de ella.

Con ojos como platos se acercó para ver de cerca sus labios, rojos como tomates e hinchados. Inspeccionó por arriba el estado de su cabello, y sacudió la cabeza al pensar la cantidad de nudos que se le debían haber formado. Y… no. No, no, no. No podía ser posible que Hermione Granger tuviera una _marca_ en el cuello hecha por Draco Malfoy. Estaba considerando seriamente devolver esa noche a la posición número quinta. Se oyó tomar aire de repente cuando advirtió que no era una marca, sino varias, que bajaban hechas casi a conciencia por el cuello y hasta…

-Vaya noche… ¿eh?

El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco terrible al oír esa voz, pero evitó soltar un grito aterrado cuando comprendió que el comentario no había venido desde la cama, sino justamente desde delante de ella. La Hermione del espejo la miraba con una sonrisa desvergonzada y tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras se abanicaba la cara con una mano. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, hizo un desesperado movimientos con ambas manos para que su doble bajara la voz, y miró por sobre su hombro, hacia la cama.

No sabía si debía agradecerle a la cantidad de alcohol que Draco había consumido, o si sería simplemente que tenía el sueño pesado. La visión de un Draco Malfoy aún dormido y vulnerable se le antojó de repente encantadora.

-No sé por qué te haces la mojigata ahora… -continuó la Hermione del espejo como si nada, usando una mano para acomodarse la melena castaña de forma arrogante- Ayer a la noche no parecías lamentar nada de lo que hacías.

Hermione chistó por lo bajo, tratando de hacer caso omiso al calor que las palabras de su doble habían causado. La Hermione del espejo alzó la nariz con dignidad y encogió un hombro.

-Si no lo quieres –dijo haciendo un gesto hacia la cama-, yo estaría encantada de quedármelo.

Hermione apretó sus labios y estiró ambos brazos para descolgar de la pared el espejo, sin prestarle atención a las apagadas réplicas que de allí llegaban, y lo dejó recostado contra la pared, volteado. Entonces volvió a girar su cuerpo para enfrentar a la cama, y suspiró aliviada al ver a Draco aún dormido. Entrecerró los ojos.

Casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse. La cama estaba muy revuelta, lo cual no era más que otra prueba del tipo de noche que habían pasado. Pero no era eso lo hipnótico de la situación. Era más bien la forma en la que los omóplatos de Draco se insinuaban bajo las sábanas, o el contraste que su piel clara hacía contra las sábanas de seda oscura. O lo inocente de su postura, con un brazo bajo la almohada y la cara contra el colchón, y la boca levemente abierta y los ronquidos apenas perceptibles.

Hermione se encontró a sí misma con la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido. De a poco comenzaba a recordar. No había sido tan malo, se dijo mientras se dejaba caer con suavidad en el suelo y se acomodaba en postura de indio, aún contemplando al bulto en la cama. Recordaba haber reído mucho y haber pensado que había sido un cumpleaños inusual y agradable. Imágenes que esperaba fueran producto de su imaginación se mezclaban con la realidad.

Ficticias. Porque no podía ser cierto que le hubiera olido el cabello a Draco Malfoy y que le hubiera preguntado qué shampoo usaba. Pero sí parecía muy real el recuerdo de la risa de Draco en respuesta a aquello, y que hubiera contestado algo como: _"Luego si quieres lo usamos juntos"._

Y Hermione ya no podía sonrojarse más. Recordaba el momento antes de quedarse dormida, entrelazada en las piernas y los brazos de Draco. Un suspiro satisfecho y un último beso de buenas noches en su coronilla. Y a Draco encima de ella, despeinado y sudado, mirándola con ojos oscuros y diciendo algo del desayuno. "_Luego de esto… lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es el desayuno…"_

De acuerdo. Quizás, después de todo, aquella noche no era lo _peor_ que le había pasado a Hermione en su vida. Pero definitivamente entraba en su top diez.

Esto es lo que pasaría: terminaría de recolectar su ropa, se vestiría en silencio, dejaría el apartamento sin dejar rastro, Draco se despertaría en otras cuantas horas, con suerte no recordaría, pero, aunque lo hiciera, fingiría que no había pasado nada (como Hermione pretendía hacer), se daría un baño en desinfectante, buscaría una estirada bruja sangre pura para borrar del todo aquel recuerdo, y, en el extraño caso de que volvieran a encontrarse, simularía que esa fatídica noche no había sucedido jamás.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza, algo distraída, y suspiró. De alguna manera, pensar eso no la hacía sentir mejor.

Lamió sus labios, sacudió su cabeza y luego se puso a gatas, pensando en que debajo de la cama debía ser un buen lugar para buscar su otro zapato. No valía la pena darle más vueltas al asunto. Sus rodillas entraron en contacto con el suelo y se agazapó contra su madera pulida para buscar bajo la cama. En el lado opuesto divisó no su zapato, pero sí su varita, de modo que se agazapó aún más para poder llegar hasta ella.

De todas las cosas ridículas que jamás había hecho, de todo lo que se arrepentía, de todas las veces que había pensado que Ron tenía más sentido común que ella, aquella era…

-¿Granger?

_Mierda._

Su cabeza fue a golpearse directamente con la parte inferior de la cama tamaño enorme de Draco. Sus labios hicieron la mímica de un vocalizado _au_ y se sobó la parte golpeada con una palma abierta. Y entonces se dispuso a atender a sus problemas más apremiantes.

-Granger… -llamó otra vez la ronca voz de Draco, y Hermione puso adivinar que había cambiado de postura, pues se lo escuchaba más cerca y… más divertido- Granger, no te escondas. Sé que eres tú. Reconozco tu trasero.

Bueno… esperaba que ofenderse por eso no fuera irracional.

Sentía la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas mientras retrocedía, aún contra el suelo, para salir de debajo de la cama. _Ahora_ sí. Ahora se sentía atrozmente inmadura, como una niña siendo reprimida. Mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que comenzaba a subir su cabeza, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos bajos.

Draco estaba recostado sobre uno de sus lados y descansaba su cabeza contra un puño cerrado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y los labios secos, y se encontraba, era evidente, aún medio dormido. Oh, sí. Y estaba descaradamente desnudo y orgulloso de aquello.

-Uhm… hola, Malfoy… -saludó Hermione con una vocecita patética y triste. Draco parpadeó de esa forma que lo hacen quienes acaban de despertar y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada.

-Granger… vuelve a la cama… -dijo entonces, y Hermione creyó que responder a eso alzando las cejas, confundida, era apropiado.

El tono de Draco había sido una mezcla de súplica y demanda, y a Hermione la golpeó con una inesperada oleada de afecto que jamás creyó posible sentir por él. Sus labios se habían trabado formando un pequeño círculo y parpadeó varias veces. Los ojos de Draco se habían quedado cerrados, y Hermione creyó que se había vuelto a dormir, pero, entonces:

-Que vuelvas a la cama –repitió, y esta vez la demanda venció a la súplica-. Sé que te dije del desayuno… pero aún es muy… -medio bostezo- temprano… -se corrió hacia un lado y palmeó el suave colchón de forma singularmente cálida. Y Hermione se halló a sí misma apoyando sus rodillas en el colchón, y obedeciendo. Bueno, _era _muy temprano.

Era extraño. Como si sólo hubiera necesitado un incentivo. Había mucho que hablar, lagunas que rellenar, pautas y límites que trazar, aspirinas que tomar… Pero todo se alivianó en el momento en que el brazo de Draco volvió a rodearla. En el momento en que volvió a sentir su piel contra la suya, en el momento en que sintió a Draco suspirar y hacer un sonido gratificante con su garganta.

Quizás, después de todo, aquello no fuera malo. Quizás no fuera malo en absoluto.

-Recuérdame que le ponga miel a tu té. Seguro te vendrá bien luego de cómo gritaste durante la noche.

Y quizás no debiera tomar decisiones tan precipitadas.


End file.
